Never Ever End of All This Love
by Justgalon
Summary: Begitulah cinta, tidak mengenal dimulai dengan rasa saling tidak suka satu sama lain atau dengan rasa saling suka satu sama lain. Dia akan tetap hadir memenuhi hati yang kosong. Tidak mengenal waktu dan tidak mengenal prosesnya. Dia akan hadir jika memang sudah waktunya hadir. Cinta itu simpel. Sebuah perasaan yang bisa membuatmu mengangkat sudut bibirmu jika mengingat semuanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Alternate Universe**

 **Rate : T**

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

.

"Ah melelahkan sekali," rutuk Sasuke sambil meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Ia baru saja selesai memainkan game. Sasuke bermain game di iPad-nya.

Sasuke saat ini tengah duduk di ruang tunggu stasiun kereta api. Sasuke bisa bermain game dimana saja termasuk di toilet kadang-kadang. Baik itu di laptopnya, di ponselnya dan juga di iPad-nya, semua penuh dengan game. Memang umurnya sudah memasuki seperempat abad, tetapi bermain game adalah kesenangannya. Saat Sasuke sedang meregangkan otot-otot tangannya, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita muda yang langsung duduk di sebelahnya. Ia juga menenteng iPad-nya. Wanita itu terlihat asik dengan kegiatannya. Sasuke awalnya tidak memperdulikan. Ia kemudian melanjutkan bermain game lagi. Sasuke senang bermain game dengan suara yang cukup besar karena baginya _sound effect_ yang ditimbulkan bisa memacu adrenalin.

"Maaf, bisa kau kecilkan sedikit suaranya?" pinta wanita itu. Sasuke tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Ia sedang fokus pada permainannya.

"Hallo, maaf bisakah kau kecilkan sedikit suaranya," pintanya lagi dengan suara yang cukup keras. Sasuke akhirnya menoleh dan memandang wanita itu dengan mata memincing tidak suka.

"Hah?" tanya Sasuke tanpa minat.

"Bisa kau kecilkan sedikit suaranya. Cukup mengganggu," pinta Sakura lagi. Sakura sedikit kesal melihat raut wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak mau," jawab Sasuke cuek. Sakura langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Kau mengganggu kenyamanan orang," Sakura masih berusaha sabar.

"Apa yang mengganggumu. Sana menjauhlah jika tidak ingin terganggu," jawab Sasuke dengan cueknya. Ia kembali melanjutkan permainan game lagi.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal. Saat itu ruang tunggu stasiun sedang ramai. Tempat duduk penuh dan hari sedang hujan. Jadi orang-orang yang terjebak hujan terpaksa harus menunggu di ruang tunggu tersebut sampai hujan berhenti. Tidak ada satu pun tempat duduk kosong dan Sasuke dengan entengnya menyuruh Sakura menjauh dari tempat duduk itu. Tidak! Sakura tidak akan mau. Ia ingin duduk. Titik!

"Kau menggangguku mendengar musik," jawab Sakura. Sasuke masih tidak perduli. Ia memainkan gamenya lagi.

"Menyebalkan!" rutuk Sakura. Sakura kemudian memilih memainkan iPad-nya lagi. Saat ini ia sedang membuat beberapa nada untuk menciptakan lagu barunya. Sakura menggunakan piano digital yang ada di iPad-nya. Sakura sedang semangat-semangatnya ingin menciptakan lagu buatannya sendiri. Dan sialnya Sakura hari itu lupa membawa _earphones_.

"Aiis…gara-garamu aku kalah!" sekarang Sasuke yang mengeluh. Sakura langsung menoleh. Karenanya? Memang apa yang Sakura lakukan sampai membuat Sasuke kalah bermain game.

"Salahku?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke kembali memincingkan matanya tidak suka.

"Ya, karena kau memecahkan konsentrasiku dan membuat permainanku kacau!" ketus Sasuke masih dengan pandangan mata yang tidak suka. Sakura melebarkan matanya dan kali ini ia benar-benar terganggu dengan orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau menyalahkanku? Hei… Kau duluan yang menggangguku dengan suara permainamu itu!" Sakura tidak ingin kalah.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu menjauh. Jadi jangan salahkan aku!" jawab Sasuke lagi. Sakura langsung ingin mencekik leher orang itu jika saja kejahatan boleh dilakukan.

"Memangnya kau pikir mencari tempat duduk di tengah keramaian seperti ini mudah. Lihat, tidak ada tempat duduk lagi yang bisa aku tempati. Jika saja banyak tempat duduk, aku akan dengan senang hati pindah agar tidak terganggu oleh orang sepertimu," jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

"Kau duduk di lantai saja," jawab Sasuke asal. Sakura lagi-lagi ingin mencekik orang yang saat ini berada di sampingnya jika kejahatan boleh dilakukan. Benar-benar salah ia telah duduk di tempat itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang duduk di lantai. Kau tidak sopan!" ketus Sakura lagi.

"Hei, kau duluan yang mendekati tempat dudukku jadi jangan menyalahkanku. Aku yang pertama duduk di sini dan artinya wilayah ini adalah wilayahku duluan jadi aku bebas melakukan apa pun," Sasuke tidak ingin kalah berdebat karena ia merasa benar.

" _What_?! Jadi kau pikir ini adalah wilayahmu? Hei, ini tempat umum!" ketus Sakura. Laki-laki ini terlihat keras kepala pikir Sakura. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang meskipun tampan namun ia adalah tipikal orang yang keras kepala dan sedikit nakal.

"Ya kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Masalah bagimu?" tanya Sasuke yang juga tidak ingin kalah.

"Tentu saja masalah. Kau sudah menyebabkan ketidaknyamanan di lingkungan umum," jawab Sakura. Urat-urat di leher Sakura rasanya sudah mengencang beradu mulut dengan laki-laki itu.

"Ketidaknyamanan apa? Dari tadi orang-orang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing dan tidak ada yang merasa terganggu denganku. Hanya kau sendiri yang terlalu mengurusi dengan apa yang aku lakukan," jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Kau menggangguku dengan suara game-mu yang besar itu!" ketus Sakura lagi.

"Kau bisa menutup telingamu. Jangan membesar-besarkan masalah," jawab Sasuke kembali acuh.

Sakura kesal. Hari ini ia sedang semangat-semangatnya untuk membuat lagu yang sudah Sakura rencanakan dari beberapa hari lalu, tetapi saat ia sedang mempunyai waktu kosong dan sedikit bersantai, ada Sasuke yang mengacaukannya dan merusak semuanya. Sakura sangat kesal. Ingin sekali ia membuang jauh-jauh orang yang membuatnya kesal. Sakura mengalah. Memang lebih baik ia pergi saja dari sana. Sakura langsung berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Namun…

Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama terdiam. Benda itu terpental cukup jauh lalu terkena tumpahan minuman orang yang kaget karena tiba-tiba saja benda itu menabrak kakinya yang sedang berjalan. iPad Sasuke kini menjadi tontonan beberapa orang. Wajah Sakura memucat. Karenanya iPad tersebut terjatuh. Tas Sakura mengenai iPad yang sedang dipegang Sasuke, lalu iPad itu terpelanting dan mengenai kaki orang yang sedang berjalan lalu tumpahan minuman membasahi iPad Sasuke. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sakura dan Sasuke saat ini.

"Oh iPad-ku!" Sasuke langsung mengambil _gadget_ -nya itu. Ia langsung memeriksanya. Sakura berharap tidak terjadi hal yang buruk pada barang Sasuke itu. "Tidak ingin hidup?" tanya Sasuke dengan cemas. Benda itu memang basah dan terpental cukup jauh jadi wajar saja ia rusak.

"Oh tidak!" Sakura cemas. Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kesal.

.

* * *

.

"Serahkan iPad-mu. Itu sebagai jaminan," wajah Sasuke masih nampak kesal. Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang berada di Apple center, iPad Sasuke mati total dan Sakura bertanggung jawab membenarkan barang Sasuke itu.

"Tidak, aku sudah membenarkannya jadi tidak ada jaminan," jawab Sakura kesal.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi. Cepat serahkan. Itu semua kesalahanmu jadi kau harus meminjamkan aku sampai punyaku selesai diperbaiki," Sasuke berkata lagi. Mereka berdua bertengkar di depan pelayan.

"Tetap aku tidak mau. Aku harus mengerjakan lagu baru jadi aku tidak akan meminjamkannya kepadamu!" ketus Sakura. Sakura langsung mendekap iPad-nya di dadanya.

"Aku harus bermain game. Bermain game di ponsel tidak seleluasa di iPad dan game itu tidak ada di laptopku. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Sasuke juga tidak ingin kalah.

"Pokoknya aku tetap tidak mau. Ini barang pribadiku dan aku tidak akan mau menyerahkannya pada orang asing sepertimu!" keduanya semakin bertengkar tidak jelas. Pelayan di sana sudah mulai takut akan terjadi baku hantam pada kedua orang tersebut.

"Maaf tuan dan nona, jika ingin berten…." ucapan pelayan itu langsung diputus oleh Sakura.

"Ya, kami akan melanjutkannya di luar," kata Sakura. Sakura kemudian mendorong Sasuke untuk segera keluar. Sasuke segera berjalan keluar. Ia memang harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Sakura. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di luar. Jalanan masih basah dan hujan rintik-rintik juga masih terasa.

"Jadi cepat serahkan iPad-mu. Aku harus pulang," Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya kepada Sakura.

"Apa yang ingin kau mainkan di iPad-ku, tidak ada game yang menarik. Semua hampir aplikasi tentang musik," jawab Sakura yang tetap tidak ingin menyerahkan iPad-nya pada Sasuke.

"Aku bisa mengunduhnya nanti," Sasuke tidak ingin kalah.

Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak akan menyerah sebelum ia benar-benar memberikan iPad-nya itu. Sakura sangat berat sekali menyerahkannya kepada orang asing terutama laki-laki. Bagaimana jika semua data-data Sakura disalahgunakan oleh Sasuke. Foto-fotonya yang ada sebagian di iPad-nya itu, lagu-lagu buatannya yang ia buat secara digital. Musik-musik yang memang sebagian besar Sakura simpan di sana. Video permainan biola dan pianonya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan semua data-datamu. Aku hanya memerlukannya untuk bermain game," ucap Sasuke yang seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sakura.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Mimpi apa ia hari ini sampai bertemu dengan laki-laki yang menyebalkan dan membuatnya harus terkena masalah seperti ini. Jika Sakura benar-benar ingin menyerahkan iPad-nya tersebut, ia harus mengetahui data lengkap Sasuke dan juga membuat perjanjian dengannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminjamkanmu. Tapi dengan syarat," ucap Sakura yang setuju meskipun berat.

"Cepat katakan syaratnya," kata Sasuke.

"Jangan membuka semua fotoku dan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dengan iPad-ku. Jangan menghapus data-dataku. Kau hanya boleh menggunakannya untuk bermain game sampai punyamu sudah kembali benar. Kau boleh memakai iPad-ku pada malam hari saja. Pagi-pagi aku akan mengambilnya. Berikan nomor ponselmu dan juga tanda pengenalmu," itu syarat yang Sakura ajukan kepadanya.

"Syaratmu banyak sekali," keluh Sasuke. "Jadi maksudmu aku hanya boleh memakai iPad-mu dari malam sampai pagi lalu sorenya aku harus memberikannya kepadamu lagi dan pagi besok kau akan mengambilnya lagi? Begitu seterusnya sampai iPad-ku kembali benar?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya, aku juga perlu melakukan pekerjaanku dengan iPad-ku itu," jawab Sakura. Sasuke menimang-nimang syarat dari Sakura. Sebenarnya ia bisa bermain game lain di laptopnya atau pun di ponselnya, namun karena Sasuke ingin merasa impas dengan Sakura jadilah ia melakukan hal itu.

"Baiklah, aku terima syaratmu," jawab Sasuke. Sasuke lalu menyerahkan kartu tanda pengenalnya dan juga nomor ponselnya.

"Ingat! Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh atau aku akan menuntutmu!" ketus Sakura. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kesal.

"Berikan ID Apple dan juga _password_ -nya," Sasuke menyerahkan ponselnya dan Sakura mencatatkannya di sana.

"Besok pagi-pagi aku akan menghubungimu untuk mengambilnya. Jangan membeli game seenaknya dengan ID-ku itu," ucap Sakura. Sasuke segera memasukan iPad Sakura di tasnya. Sakura dengan berat hati merelakan iPad-nya itu dibawa oleh orang asing seperti Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke sampai di rumahnya. Ia segera membuka iPad kepunyaan Sakura. Tentu saja Sasuke akan mengabaikan syarat dari Sakura. Ia membuka foto-foto Sakura. Ada sekitar lima ratusan foto Sakura di sana. Hampir semuanya wajah Sakura. Sasuke melihatnya satu persatu. Tanpa melewatkan satu pun foto Sakura. Sasuke juga melihat video-video yang direkam Sakura ketika ia memainkan biola dan piano.

"Ternyata tidak ada foto yang aneh-aneh," kata Sasuke setelah ia selesai melihat foto Sakura sampai habis. "Ternyata dia bermain musik," sambung Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu membuka folder-folder di sana. Hampir semua aplikasi tentang musik. Sasuke membukanya satu per satu. Sasuke juga membuka folder musik. Semua lagu-lagu klasik. Sasuke memutarnya. Baru saja ia memutarnya Sasuke sudah merasa bosan. Bagaimana Sasuke tidak bosan. Ia tidak menyukai musik-musik klasik instrumen. Itu membuatnya mengantuk. Sasuke terlihat seperti sedang memeriksa iPad kepunyaan kekasihnya. Akhirnya setelah Sasuke membongkar semua isi iPad Sakura. Ia memutuskan untuk mengunduh game.

"Aku akan memenuhi punyamu ini dengan game," Sasuke tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Sementara Sakura di rumahnya merasa sangat khawatir dengan barangnya yang ada pada Sasuke. Sakura sudah berpikiran yang macam-macam. Ia tahu kemungkinan Sasuke membongkar semua isi iPad-nya itu sembilan puluh persen. Sekarang Sakura hanya menghibur dirinya dengan bermain piano. Ia mencoba fokus untuk membuat lagu ciptaannya dari piano asli. Ketika Sakura sedang bermain piano, tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk di ponselnya. Nomor tidak dikenal.

 _Aku mengunduh banyak game di iPad-mu. Jangan kau hapus. Atau aku juga akan menghapus datamu._

Sakura langsung tahu jika pesan itu dari Sasuke. Kepala Sakura langsung terasa seperti keluar api. Laki-laki itu bertindak seenaknya dengan barangnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia memang salah karena menyenggol dan menjatuhkan barang Sasuke dan membuatnya rusak. Sakura tidak punya pilihan selain meminjamkan barangnya sebagai jaminan.

 _Jika kau berani melakukannya aku akan mencekikmu!_

Sakura membalas pesan itu. Sasuke tertawa mendapat balasan dari Sakura. Sasuke lalu mengabaikan pesan dari Sakura dan ia mulai bermain game. Sedangkan Sakura kesal setengah mati dengan ulah Sasuke. Ia cemas kemungkinan Sasuke akan menghapus datanya. Sakura belum sempat menyalin beberapa datanya ke laptopnya. Semoga saja itu hanya ancaman dri Sasuke pikir Sakura.

.

* * *

.

"Kau mengunduh game sebanyak ini?" tanya Sakura sambil membulatkan matanya. Sakura melihat ada banyak sekali game yang diunduh oleh Sasuke. Sekitar tiga puluh game dan itu langsung memenuhi kapasitas memori di iPad Sakura.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu semalam," jawab Sasuke acuh. Sakura memandangnya kesal. "Jangan kau hapus. Aku susah payah mengunduh semuanya," sambung Sasuke.

"Ini punyaku jadi aku bebas melakukannya," ucap Sakura tidak terima. Sakura melihat data-datanya. Tidak ada satu pun datanya yang dihapus Sasuke. "Kau melihat foto-fotoku?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Tapi itu sekarang menjadi iPad-ku juga selama punyaku diperbaiki," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. "Ya aku memang melihatnya. Foto wajahmu semua. Tidak ada foto aneh," sambung Sasuke. Sakura ingin sekali memukul Sasuke karena sudah melanggar syaratnya.

"Jadi kau berharap ada foto aneh?" tanya Sakura dengan kesal.

"Ya, aku berharap ada fotomu yang tidak memakai pakaian," jawab Sasuke kembali asal. Kali ini Sakura langsung memukul Sasuke dengan tasnya. Laki-laki ini memang sedikit _bad boy_ pikir Sakura.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat menjauh darimu. Membuat begitu banyak dosa jika berdebat denganmu," Sakura langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi.

"Ingat, jangan kau hapus. Sore nanti bertemu di sini lagi," ucap Sasuke. Sakura memutar bola matanya dan mencibir Sasuke dari belakang.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan. Mengapa aku harus sampai menerima nasib seperti ini," keluh Sakura sambil menaiki mobilnya. Hari ini Sakura memutuskan untuk membawa mobil karena memang cuaca sedang tidak menentu.

Sasuke juga berjalan memasuki kantornya sambil bersiul kecil. Mereka bertemu di depan kantor Sasuke dan mereka akan bertemu lagi sore nanti di depan kantor Sasuke lagi. Tidak apa-apa ia tidak bisa bermain game siang hari karena memang ia harus bekerja. Sedangkan Sakura sekarang mengerutu tidak jelas karena iPad-nya penuh dengan game. Sakura tidak menyukai game. Bagi Sakura bermain game itu adalah hal yang membosankan dan membuang-buang waktu.

.

* * *

.

Saat istirahat makan siang Sakura menyempatkan dirinya membuka iPad-nya itu. Sakura langsung merasa pusing melihat iPad-nya karena terlihat bukan seperti barang kepunyaannya. Ingin Sakura menghapus semua game itu namun Sakura teringat Sasuke tidak menghapus data-datanya satu pun. Dan memang salahnya juga kerena merusak barang Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa mendesah. Ia lalu memutar musik di ponselnya dan memasang _earphones_ di telinganya. Musik klasik memang selalu bisa menenangkan Sakura.

"Sakura, kau sudah selesai menulis artikel yang akan diterbitkan minggu depan?" pertanyaan teman Sakura itu membuat Sakura melepaskan satu _earphones_ dari telinganya.

"Belum, tinggal sedikit lagi. Aku perlu menambahkan beberapa tips saja," jawab Sakura. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau sudah menemukan artikel untuk minggu depan?" tanya Sakura. Sakura bekerja di perusahaan penerbitan majalah. Ia adalah penulis artikel-artikel yang sedang _booming_ di masyarakat.

"Ya, aku rencananya akan membahas mengenai kehidupan eksekutif muda," jawab teman Sakura. Keedengarannya itu ide menarik pikir Sakura. Saat Sakura mengobrol dengan temannya itu, tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk di ponsel Sakura. Sakura langsung membuka pesan itu.

 _Ingat, jangan kau hapus permainan yang sudah aku unduh itu._

Sakura mendesah kesal. Ia benar-benar akan menghapusnya jika Sasuke mengingatkannya setiap saat. Sakura lalu membuka iPad-nya dan melihat begitu banyak pemberitahuan yang masuk. Semuanya pemberitahuan tentang game. Itu membuat baterainya cepat sekali berkurang. Sakura semakin kesal karena tangannya tidak sengaja membuka salah satu game itu. Awalnya Sakura ingin menutup game itu namun Sakura mengurungkannya karena ia membaca nama yang tertera di permainan itu.

 _Selamat datang, Sasuke._

"Oh jadi namanya Sasuke," ucap Sakura pelan. Teman Sakura melihat Sakura membuka permainan itu.

"Sakura- _san_ , sekarang kau suka bermain game?" tanya teman Sakura. Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," jawab Sakura yang langsung menutup cepat game itu. "Itu punya temanku yang mengunduhnya kemarin." Sambung Sakura. Teman? Mereka bahkan bukan teman sama sekali pikir Sakura.

"Saat ini banyak sekali orang yang memainkan game di _smarphone_ mereka. Itu seperti trend baru. Bagaimana jika kau menulis mengenai artikel ini saja untuk minggu depannya lagi, Sakura," saran teman Sakura.

"Hah?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. "Itu topik yang tidak menarik menurutku," jawab Sakura setelahnya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan seperti itu. Justru bermain game sekarang adalah rutinitas yang bisa menyegarkan pikiran setelah melakukan aktifitas yang menguras otak. Selain musik tentu saja," balas teman Sakura. "Coba saja kau bermain game sekali-sekali selain mendengarkan musik. Aku yakin kau akan tahu manfaatnya," sambung teman Sakura.

"Ya mungkin nanti aku akan mencobanya," jawab Sakura sekenanya. Ia tidak akan bermain game. Game itu menurut Sakura membosankan. Hanya permainan dan tidak nyata. Membuang-buang banyak waktu.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke menunggu Sakura di depan lobi kantornya. Sakura sebentar lagi akan sampai. Itu yang Sakura katakan ketika Sakura menelponnya lima belas menit yang lalu. Sasuke sempat-sempatnya memainkan game di ponselnya selama menunggu Sakura. Dan ketika Sasuke memainkan game, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Sakura menghubunginya.

"Aku sudah di depan kantormu. Keluarlah sekarang," ucap Sakura.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," sambungan terputus. Sasuke tidak langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Ia masih memainkan game-nya. Ia harus menyelesaikan misi di permainannya dulu baru ia akan menemui Sakura.

Sementara Sakura menunggu di mobilnya. Ia memarkir mobilnya di parkiran depan. Sambil menunggu Sasuke, Sakura membuka iPad-nya. Menghapus beberapa fotonya yang terlihat aneh. Aneh dalam pikiran Sakura adalah, mungkin saja Sasuke tergoda dengan pose fotonya. Pemikirannya memang aneh, namun biarlah daripada Sasuke mungkin menyalahgunakannya nanti.

"Kau lama sekali," rutuk Sakura ketika sepuluh menit kemudian Sasuke baru muncul.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan misi permainanku dulu," jawab Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menyodorkan tangannya di jendela mobil Sakura. Sakura dengan berat hati menyerahkan iPad-nya pada Sasuke.

"Jaga baik-baik iPad-ku itu," ucap Sakura. Sasuke langsung membuka iPad Sakura dan memeriksanya. Ia memeriksa game karena mungkin saja Sakura menghapusnya.

"Kau harus mengantar aku pulang. Aku tidak membawa mobil hari ini," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura langsung menampakan wajah kagetnya.

"Aku bukan sopirmu!" ketus Sakura. Sasuke lalu berkacak pinggang menatap Sakura.

"Kau ingin jika iPad-mu ini hilang? Misalnya saja ketika aku pulang naik kereta atau naik bus umum dan aku ketiduran lalu ada yang mengambil iPad-mu ini. Aku tidak akan mau bertanggung jawab," jawab Sasuke. Sakura langsung membulatkan matanya. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Namun harus mengantar Sasuke sampai ke rumahnya. Oh yang benar saja. Sakura bukan sopirnya dan ia tidak mau mengantar laki-laki yang menyebalkan itu dan telah membuat masalah dalam hidupnya.

"Cepat masuk!" ketus Sakura sambil membuka kunci mobilnya. Wajahnya benar-benar bertekuk sempurna. Sasuke dengan entengnya membuka pintu mobil Sakura dan duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura. Sasuke langsung bisa mendengar lantunan lagu-lagu klasik dari pemutar musik di mobil Sakura.

"Kau mendengar lagu seperti ini. Apa kau tidak mengatuk?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku menyukainya jadi aku tidak akan mengantuk," jawab Sakura masih dengan wajah kesal. Bagaimana Sakura tidak kesal. Sasuke berkomentar tentang musik kesukaannya. Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan iPad Sakura dan memainkannya. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi masalah dengan iPad-ku karena kau terus memainkan game," Sakura mengingatkan.

"Kau merusak iPad-ku jadi seandainya punyamu rusak berarti kita impas," jawab Sasuke dengan santainya. Sasuke mulai memainkan permainan yang Sakura bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Kecilkan suaranya. Kau menggangguku mendengar musik," ucap Sakura dengan kesal. Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. "Heiiii… kecilkan!" Sakura mulai sedikit berteriak. Sasuke langsung menghentikannya. Ia mematikan pemutar musik Sakura. Sakura yang menyetir langsung meminggirkan mobilnya. Ia sudah benar-benar kesal. Kekesalannya sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Kau benar-benar kurang ajar!" kesal Sakura.

"Wajahmu saat marah sangat mengerikan. Sangat berbeda dengan foto-fotomu," Sasuke dengan cueknya mengatakan hal itu. Ia kembali fokus bermain game. Sakura kesal setengah mati. Ia ingin berteriak meminta tolong dengan siapa saja agar mengusir Sasuke dari mobilnya sekarang.

"Aku akan berteriak jika kau tidak turun dalam hitungan ketiga!" ancam Sakura. Sasuke tidak perduli. Ia masih fokus dengan game yang dimainkannya. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Laki-laki memang seperti itu. Ia lebih perduli kepada game daripada kepada wanita. _That's why_ wanita membenci game ketika laki-laki lebih memperdulikan game daripada keberadaannya.

"Satu…" hitung Sakura. Sasuke masih tidak perduli.

"Dua…" Sakura mulai kehilangan kesabaran karena Sasuke tetap tidak perduli. Sakura mengertakan giginya.

"Tiga…" Sasuke mulai menghentikan permainannya dan kini ia menatap Sakura. Sakura mulai akan berteriak tetapi Sasuke menghentikannya.

Sasuke langsung merangkul pundak Sakura dengan cepat. Kemudian tangan satunya menekan dagu Sakura. Lalu bibirnya langsung melumat bibir Sakura. Sakura seperti patung. Ia langsung kaku dan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Dirasakan Sakura bibirnya beku seperti terkena es. Namun panas di dalamnya. Seperti ada aliran yang mengalir sampai ke ubun-ubun kepala Sakura. Kepalanya terasa akan meledak. Dirasakan Sakura jika Sasuke semakin menekan dagunya dan memperdalam lumatan bibirnya. Tindakan yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang dirasakan Sakura sebagai pelecehan terhadap dirinya. Begitu Sakura sadar ia langsung mendorong Sasuke.

"Itu caraku agar kau tidak berteriak," ucap Sasuke dengan cueknya. Lalu ia melanjutkan permainan game-nya lagi. Sakura menarik nafasnya dengan susah payah. Ia ingin menanggis namun pantang bagi Sakura menanggis di depan laki-laki.

Sasuke lalu menghidupkan lagi pemutar musik di mobil Sakura. Langsung terdengar lagu The Godfather Walzt karya Henry Mancini. Lantunan piano dan biola memenuhi mobil Sakura. Mendadak Sakura yang ingin mengungkapkan kemarahannya itu sedikit meredah. Musik klasik memang bisa menenangkan Sakura. Nampaknya Sasuke sudah tahu hal itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu jika kau tidak menggangguku. Sekarang jalankan lagi mobilmu dan anggap saja hal yang aku lakukan tadi impas sebagai balasan karena kau menjatuhkan iPad-ku kemarin," Sakura masih diam sambil menatap dengan kesal. Bagaimana Sakura tidak kesal. Orang seperti Sasuke menciumnya seperti itu dan Sakura merasa tidak terima.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat semua ini berakhir," kesal Sakura sambil menjalankan mobilnya lagi. Sakura tidak akan menang melawan Sasuke meskipun Sakura memukulnya atau pun berteriak. Sakura tidak ingin ada kekerasan dan Sakura pastilah tahu tipikal seperti Sasuke pasti akan melakukan cara lain lagi agar ia tidak berteriak.

.

* * *

 **TBC...**

.

 **OOC lagi dan aneh lagi XD ekekekke. RnR yaa, THAAAANKS XD and seee you next chap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Alternate Universe**

 **Rate : T**

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Cepat turun!" ketus Sakura setelah ia mengantar Sasuke ke apartemennya. Hari sudah gelap.

Sasuke langsung turun dan mengambil iPad Sakura. Setelah Sasuke turun Sakura dengan cepat menjalankan lagi mobilnya. Ia tidak berpamitan kepada Sasuke. Sakura tidak akan melakukannya. Ia membenci Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke melangkah memasuki gedung apartemennya dengan langkah santai. Ia membuka iPad Sakura dan melihat foto-foto Sakura.

"Benar-benar berbeda ketika marah," kata Sasuke sambil memperhatikan foto Sakura.

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemennya. Ia menenteng iPad Sakura sambil terus melihat-lihat foto Sakura. Sasuke tahu ada beberapa foto Sakura yang dihapusnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah karena tindakannya tadi, namun apa boleh buat. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Sasuke hanya meniru apa yang sering ia lihat di drama-drama yang sering ditonton adik perempuannya. Dan ia mempraktekannya kepada Sakura. Ternyata memang berhasil.

Sementara Sakura menanggis di dalam mobilnya sambil terus menyetir. Ia benci dengan Sasuke dan perlakuannya tadi kepada Sakura. Sakura memakai tisu basah untuk menghapus bibirnya. Masih terasa sampai sekarang lumatan bibir Sasuke di bibirnya. Yang lebih membuat Sakura kesal adalah iPad-nya masih berada di tangan Sasuke. Jika saja barangnya itu ada di tangan Sakura, Sakura pasti tidak akan menemui Sasuke untuk selama-lamanya. Hanya karena iPad Sasuke yang terjatuh olehnya, hidup Sakura berubah. Lagi-lagi Sakura mendengarkan musik klasik di mobilnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia akan menghapus ingatan buruk itu.

.

* * *

.

"Aku di depan kantormu. Cepat keluar," Sakura berbicara pada Sasuke di telpon. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal. Hari ini Sakura berencana tidak akan menyerahkan lagi barangnya itu pada Sasuke.

"Aku di luar kota. Aku sedang tidak bekerja," jawab Sasuke berbohong. Padahal Sasuke melihat dari ruangannya mobil Sakura yang berada di depan sedang terparkir.

"Apa katamu? Kau berniat membawa barangku kabur?" tanya Sakura dengan marah.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku membawanya kabur. Aku bisa membeli lagi jika aku mau. Aku di luar kota. Minggu depan aku baru akan pulang," jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus mengembalikannya kepadaku. Kau harus mematuhi aturan!" kesal Sakura.

"Aku akan menghubungimu jika aku pulang nanti. Sudahlah kau bekerja saja dengan rajin. Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti. iPad-ku baru akan selesai diperbaiki dua minggu lagi. Jadi bersabar saja," Sasuke langsung mematikan sambungan.

Sakura langsung merasa kesal. Bertemu dengan Sasuke dan terlibat urusan dengannya benar-benar menguji kesabaran Sakura. Satu minggu, yang benar saja. Sakura harus menyelesaikan lagu ciptaannya itu agar keinginanya terpuas. Hanya karena game Sasuke membuat Sakura hilang kesabarannya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang berada di ruangannya terkikik geli. Ia senang melihat Sakura yang kesal. Sasuke tentu saja kesal karena gara-gara Sakura ia tidak bisa bermain game di tempat umum. Jika harus dengan ponselnya Sasuke tidak merasa puas karena layarnya terlalu kecil dan jika dengan laptopnya Sasuke merasa itu merepotkan. Dan alasan lain karena Sasuke tahu Sakura pasti sedang marah kepadanya lalu Sakura tidak akan mau meminjamkan iPad-nya lagi kepada Sasuke. Sakura pastilah masih marah dengannya karena kejadian tadi malam.

 _Katakan dimana kau sekarang. Aku akan menyusulmu ke luar kota_

Pesan Sakura masuk ke ponsel Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengambilnya lalu membalasnya. Sakura benar-benar ingin mengambil iPad-nya itu.

 _Tidak perlu, aku akan mengantarkannya nanti jika aku pulang_

Sasuke menjawabnya. Sakura semakin kesal karena Sasuke membalas seperti itu. Sakura lalu menghubungi Sasuke lagi. Ia akan menanyakannya langsung. Namun Sasuke segera mematikannya.

 _Aku sedang rapat. Jangan menelpon_

Wajah Sakura tertekuk sempurna. Laki-laki satu ini memang menyebalkan dan kurang ajar. Sakura kesal setengah mati. Akhirnya Sakura menyerah karena ia juga harus bekerja. Sakura menjalankan mobilnya menuju kantornya. Sasuke yang melihat itu dari jendela tertawa geli. Ia senang sekali melihat Sakura yang kesal seperti itu. Saat Sasuke tertawa ia mendadak teringat bagaimana ia mencium Sakura. Sedikit Sasuke akui jika bibir Sakura waktu itu terasa manis dan bibir yang bagus karena sesuai dengan porsi standar Sasuke.

"Rasakan itu," kata Sasuke sambil terus tertawa. Ia membuka iPad Sakura lagi. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendengar lagu-lagu di iPad Sakura. Ia hanya ingin mendengarkan saja karena Sasuke harus bekerja. Jadi Sasuke pikir sambil mendengar lagu itu akan lebih baik.

.

* * *

.

Selama beberapa hari ini Sakura semakin kesal. Pekerjaannya yang menulis artikel menjadi terbengkalai. Sakura tidak ada ide satu pun untuk menulis artikel. Ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di kamar sambil sesekali bermain biola atau piano untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sasuke belum juga menghubunginnya. Ia ingin sekali Sasuke menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika ia sudah pulang. Maka saat itu juga Sakura akan melesat keluar dari rumahnya dan menemui Sasuke lalu mengambil iPad-nya. Hanya itu yang ingin Sakura lakukan.

Lantunan musik klasik mengalun dari pemutar musik di kamar Sakura. Lagu-lagu klasik terus mengalun dengan lembut. Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil berbaring di kasurnya. Sudah enam hari ini ia merindukan iPad-nya. Mengingat iPad-nya itu Sakura tiba-tiba teringat dengan game. Sakura lalu mengingat perkataan temannya untuk membuat artikel tentang game. Sakura langsung terduduk dari kasurnya. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya. Game? Sakura sama sekali tidak suka dengan hal seperti itu, namun ada rasa penasaran mengapa orang menyukai game. Seperti kasus Sasuke yang rela melakukan banyak perdebatan dengannya hanya demi game. Sakura membuka ponselnya dan langsung menuju aplikasi untuk mengunduh. Sakura membuka pilihan game dan keluarlah semua game yang sedang menduduki papan atas. Sakura mencoba satu game yang paling banyak diunduh. Tidak perlu lama Sakura menungguh unduhan game di ponselnya selesai. Begitu selesai Sakura langsung membukanya.

"Ini pastilah tidak menarik," keluh Sakura sewaktu membuka game tersebut. Namun lama kelamaan Sakura semakin penasaran. Awalnya ia mencoba memainkan game itu. Cukup rumit untuk ukuran Sakura yang tidak menyukai game.

"Oh jadi ini misi yang harus aku lakukan," ucap Sakura setelah ia membaca misi apa yang harus ia selesaikan dalam permainan game itu. Lama kelamaan Sakura mulai menikmati bermain game. Sakura baru tahu ternyata game itu tidak seperti yang dulu ia katakan. Game itu menarik karena membuatnya bisa berpikir.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke baru pulang bekerja. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering memutar video-video Sakura yang memainkan piano atau biola. Entah mengapa lama-lama Sasuke menyukainya. Sakura memainkannya dengan perasaannya dan itu sedikit membuat Sasuke tenang. Sasuke akhir-akhir ini cukup sibuk karena ia sedang menangani klien yang ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Jadi ketika ia beristirahat dan terlalu lelah untuk memainkan game. Sasuke memutar musik di iPad Sakura. Dan Sasuke akan tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Seperti saat ini, Sasuke terus memutar-mutar video Sakura yang memainkan pianonya. Sakura merekamnya dengan kamera depan iPad-nya. Sudah hampir satu minggu ini Sasuke membohongi Sakura dan tentu saja sudah hampir seminggu itu pula iPad Sakura berada di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke berniat mengembalikannya besok kepada Sakura. Ia sudah cukup puas menyiksa Sakura.

"Gadis ini tidak membuatku bosan menonton videonya," Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Sakura yang nampak serius memainkan pianonya.

"Apakah ia masih marah kepadaku?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sasuke menghentikan video Sakura tepat ketika wajah Sakura sedang menghadap kamera dan tersenyum.

"Ia berbeda sekali ketika marah dan tersenyum," ucap Sasuke.

"Jauh lebih cantik ketika tersenyum," Sasuke kembali memutar video itu lagi. Ini sudah ke lima puluh kalinya Sasuke memutar video itu. Ia menyukai permainan piano Sakura. Sakura membawakan lagu Fur Elise karya Beethoven.

Sasuke seperti jatuh cinta pada musik-musik klasik karena ia sering memutar-mutar lagu itu ketika sedang bekerja. Benar yang dikatakan teman-temannya dulu jika musik-musik klasik bisa menenangkan pikiran dan bisa membuat jatuh cinta pada nada-nadanya yang lembut serta menekankan perasaan. Jadi Sasuke sekarang tahu mengapa Sakura menyukai musik klasik dan menyimpan banyak lagu-lagu klasik di iPad-nya.

.

* * *

.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura dengan semangat. Ia senang sekali ketika Sasuke menghubunginya. Artinya Sakura akan mendapatkan iPad-nya kembali.

"Ya, baru saja," jawab Sasuke berbohong. Padahal Sasuke berada di rumahnya seharian ini. Saat ini Sasuke sedang mendengarkan lagu dari iPad Sakura.

"Aku akan ke apartemenmu dan mengambil iPad-ku. Kau sudah meminjamnya selama satu minggu," kata Sakura. Sasuke tertawa kecil. Ternyata Sakura tidak marah kepadanya. Baiklah, itu pertanda baik karena Sakura tidak akan mengadukannya ke polisi.

"Ya silahkan. Hubungi aku nanti jika kau sudah sampai di depan apartemenku," sambungan terputus. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lagu Mozart memenuhi telinga Sasuke.

Sakura yang baru saja mendapat telpon dari Sasuke langsung menutup permainan yang sedang ia mainkan di ponselnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia ketagihan bermain game. Sekarang Sakura tahu bagaimana Sasuke sering mengabaikannya ketika ia sedang berbicara karena Sakura sekarang juga mengalami hal itu ketika teman-teman Sakura menegur Sakura sewaktu mereka sedang berbicara pada Sakura dan Sakura sedang memainkan permainan di ponselnya.

"Aku sudah di depan apartemenmu. Cepat keluar dan bawa iPad-ku," Sakura langsung memutuskan sambungan ketika Sasuke menjawab ucapannya.

Sasuke turun dari apartemennya sambil membawa iPad Sakura. Sebenarnya ia berat menyerahkan barang Sakura itu. Berat karena Sasuke menyukai lagu-lagu yang ada di sana. Terutama video-video Sakura yang memainkan piano serta biola. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi, ia tidak tega jika harus membohongi Sakura lagi. Setelah Sasuke sampai di parkiran, ia langsung mengetuk jendela mobil Sakura. Sakura membukanya.

"Buka pintu mobilmu. Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan," ucap Sasuke. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan kesal. Sakura sedikit teringat dengan kejadian terakhir ketika mereka berada di dalam mobil.

"Tidak, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam padaku," jawab Sakura sambil mencibir Sasuke.

"Baiklah, iPad-mu tidak akan kembali kalau seperti itu," Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan siap melangkah.

"Hei jangan lari, baiklah-baiklah… cepat masuk," Sasuke memutar tubuhnya lagi lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sementara Sakura mendengus kesal. Sasuke memasuki mobilnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi berjalan-jalan saja. Aku sedang suntuk di rumah," Sakura langsung menoleh kepada Sasuke dengan cepat. Apa? Sasuke mengajaknya pergi? Hah?

"Tujuanku ke sini adalah untuk mengambil iPad-ku bukan menjadi sopirmu!" ketus Sakura. "Lagipula aku tidak ingin pergi denganmu!" sambung Sakura. Sasuke tertawa keras. Benar-benar berbeda wajah Sakura ketika marah dan tersenyum.

"Aku senang melihat wajah marahmu itu. Beberapa kali akau membandingkannya dengan foto dan video yang ada di iPad-mu ini. Benar-benar berbeda," tawa Sasuke semakin keras. Saat itu Sakura berusaha merebut iPad-nya dari Sasuke. Namun tangan Sasuke lebih cepat menggapainya lalu menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau lancang sekali membuka semuanya!" ketus Sakura. Sakura rasanya benar-benar ingin mencekik Sasuke.

"Aku senang menonton videomu itu. Lain kali kau buat video yang lebih bagus agar aku semakin sering menontonnya. Misalnya kau tidak memakai pakaian ketika bermain piano atau biola,"kata Sasuke dengan asal. Sakura langsung saja melempar Sasuke dengan wadah tisu. Sasuke tertawa keras lagi.

"Pikiranmu itu ternyata sangat kotor!" ketus Sakura. Sasuke semakin tertawa keras.

"Wajar saja. Aku laki-laki jadi memang seperti itulah," jawab Sasuke sambil terus tertawa. Sakura semakin kesal melihatnya.

"Cepat kau turun sekarang dan serakan iPad-ku," pinta Sakura. Sasuke mengabaikannya dan mencibir Sakura. "Apa telingamu tuli?!" tanya Sakura dengan kesal.

"Jalan-jalan sampai suntukku hilang baru aku akan menyerahkan iPad ini padamu," Sasuke kembali membuat Sakura kesal. Kepala Sakura rasanya sudah bertanduk menghadapi Sasuke.

"Setelah iPad-mu selesai diperbaiki aku berharap aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi selama-lamanya!" ketus Sakura dengan geram. Sakura kemudian menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya karena Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak akan keluar dari mobilnya jika Sakura tidak menurutinya dan jika Sakura mengancam akan berteriak maka kemungkinan Sasuke akan kembali melakukan hal seperti kemarin.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk makan siang karena Sasuke memang lapar. Sakura mau tidak mau menurut. Semua pandangan mata tertuju kepada mereka berdua. Pandangan orang jelas berbeda dengan kenyataan. Orang-orang menganggap mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih namun nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Sakura nampak kesal karena mendapati beberapa wanita yang menatapnya dengan pandangan iri. Apa yang harus diirikan di diri Sakura. Sakura tidak mempunyai hubungan apa pun dengan Sasuke.

"Serahkan iPad-ku," pinta Sakura ketika mereka duduk.

"Serahkan ponselmu," pinta Sasuke tidak ingin kalah. Sakura membulatkan matanya dan memandang Sasuke geram. "Aku perlu jaminan agar kau tidak melarikan diri," sambung Sasuke.

"Mengapa aku harus melarikan diri. Ini semua adalah barang-barangku," jawab Sakura tidak terima.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau belum membayar biaya perbaikan iPad-ku dan aku tidak mau menanggungnya jika kau melarikan diri," jawab Sasuke. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan kesal lagi. Sakura tidak akan menyerahkan ponselnya. "Baiklah jika kau tidak mau. iPad-mu ini akan menjadi milikku mulai sekarang," sambung Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan melarikan diri. Cepat serahkan sekarang," Sakura mulai tidak sabar. Ia ingin sekali memukul Sasuke dengan vas bunga yang ada di depannya.

"Aku akan memegangnya sampai besok pagi. Besok pagi kau ambil lagi," jawab Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tingkat kekesalan yang tinggi.

"Kau pasti akan macam-macam dengan ponselku," ucap Sakura lagi.

"Selama aku memegang iPad-mu aku hanya melihat fotomu dan videomu serta memainkan game lalu mendengar lagu-lagu. Aku tidak pernah menyebarkan fotomu yang aneh itu. Aku ini lelaki yang baik," kata Sasuke sambil terus menyodorkan tangannya.

Mau tidak mau Sakura menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Sasuke. Entah mengapa Sakura percaya saja dengan ucapan Sasuke. Apa yang mesti Sakura takutkan di ponselnya. Tidak ada yang aneh-aneh. Hanya ada beberapa foto Sakura bersama teman-temannya ketika mereka liburan dan berenang. Diakui Sakura memang pakaiannya saat itu sangat _sexy_ namun masih cukup sopan dan tidak akan membuat Sasuke berpikiran yang macam-macam setelah melihatnya.

"Jangan lupa untuk memainkan game yang ada di sana," kata Sakura setelah ia menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Sasuke. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang biasa saling tukar ponsel. "Dan jangan menjawab telpon serta membalas pesan apa pun," sambung Sakura.

"Kau bermain game? Lucu sekali," ejek Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya kejam. Sasuke langsung menyimpan ponsel Sakura di sakunya.

"Aku bermain game karena aku bosan dan untuk menulis artikel," jawab Sakura sekenanya. Lalu saat itu makanan mereka datang. Sasuke langsung memakan makanannya.

"Kau bisa bertanya padaku game apa saja yang bagus dan sedang banyak diperbincangkan," tawar Sasuke. Sasuke tahu Sakura bekerja di perusahaan penerbitan majalah. Sasuke tahu kerena ia membongkar semua identitas Sakura yang ada di iPad Sakura.

"Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu," jawab Sakura sambil memeriksa iPad-nya yang baru diserahkan oleh Sasuke. Game di sana semakin bertambah banyak. Sakura akan mencoba memainkannya nanti.

"Kau harus menanyakan dari ahlinya," ucap Sasuke. Sakura mendengus kesal. "Oh ya boleh aku bertanya, sudah berapa lama kau menyukai musik klasik?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang musik klasik? Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan itu lagu yang membosankan," Sakura meminum minumannya.

"Semenjak aku sering melihat videomu dan juga mendengar lagu-lagu di sana aku merasa nyaman. Aku mulai menyukainya," jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Sudah lama, semenjak aku masih duduk di sekolah menengah atas," jawab Sakura lagi. Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan ponsel Sakura lagi dari saku celananya.

"Apakah di ponselmu banyak lagu-lagu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Di sana bahkan lebih banyak daripada di iPad-ku," jawab Sakura. Sasuke lalu membuka ponsel Sakura. Sasuke langsung mendapati _wallpaper_ foto wajah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum. "Jangan memerikasnya," kata Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Pada akhirnya aku juga akan membuka semuanya ketika aku sampai di apartemenku," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangan. Sakura kembali ingin melemparkan vas bunga yang berada di depannya ini ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan makannya dan Sakura hanya minum sambil terus memeriksa iPad-nya. Sakura melanjutkan mencari nada dari lagu terbarunya. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda seminggu karena Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke banyak tersenyum ketika melihat semua foto di ponsel Sakura. Memang Sasuke sudah biasa melihat foto-foto Sakura selama ini di iPad-nya. Namun foto-foto di ponsel Sakura jauh lebih banyak dan jauh lebih menarik daripada yang Sasuke lihat di iPad Sakura. Sasuke juga tidak sengaja melihat foto Sakura yang hanya memakai handuk. Sakura berfoto menghadap cermin besar lalu memfoto dirinya sendiri. Sasuke terkikik geli. Sementara Sakura yang berada di depannya kini masih sibuk dengan lagu buatannya.

"Kau melihat fotoku yang mana?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah kesal. Sasuke menggeleng dengan senyumnya. Mereka saat ini berada di taman. Sasuke yang mengajaknya ke sana. Awalnya Sakura tidak mau karena mereka terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berkencan.

"Aku sedang bermain game," jawab Sasuke berbohong.

"Kau berbohong," cibir Sakura.

"Ya memang benar," Sasuke membenarkan. Sakura ingin merebut ponselnya namun Sasuke langsung menariknya dengan cepat. Alhasil tubuh Sakura mempunyai jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Sasuke. Sakura bahkan bisa mencium wangi parfum Sasuke.

"Kau berniat mengulang ciuman itu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura. Sakura langsung sadar dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke.

"Jangan bermimpi!" ketus Sakura. Saat itu wajah Sakura memerah. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Aliran darahnya seperti mendidi.

"Wajahmu memerah," goda Sasuke. Sakura langsung membuang wajahnya dan memilih menatap iPad-nya lagi. Sakura sedikit menunduk dan ia tidak ingin menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Sakura," pangil Sasuke. Sakura mengabaikannya. Ia tidak ingin menoleh dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merah itu. "Sakura," sekali lagi Sasuke memanggilnya. Kali ini suara Sasuke terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Sakura karena Sasuke memanggil Sakura tepat di depan daun telinganya.

"Jika kau tidak menoleh berarti kau tuli," bisik Sasuke lagi. Setelah Sasuke membisikkan kata itu Sakura langsung menoleh cepat. Namun ketika Sakura menoleh, bibirnya itu langsung dicium oleh Sasuke. Mata Sakura memelotot sempurna. Lagi dan lagi Sakura seperti patung.

Sasuke awalnya mengecup pelan bibir Sakura. Sasuke juga langsung memegang dagu Sakura dan lama kelamaan Sasuke melumatnya. Sakura masih seperti patung. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Ini terulang lagi. Sakura seperti _de javu_. Sakura ingin menghindar namun tubuhnya tidak membiarkan Sakura menjauh. Tubuh Sakura seperti menginginkannya. Tidak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan selain diam dan menerima. Sasuke terus menciumnya sampai Sakura memejamkan matanya dan membalasnya.

.

* * *

.

"Pulanglah dan langsung istirahat. Jangan pergi lagi," ucap Sasuke sebelum ia turun dari mobil Sakura. Sakura hanya mampu mengangguk.

"Besok pagi aku akan menyerahkan ponselmu. Jangan khawatir," ucap Sasuke lagi. Sakura kembali mengangguk. "Nanti buka iPad-mu dan buka video terbaru. Kau akan menemukan jawaban di sana," sambung Sasuke. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Jawaban? Jawaban apa? Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Jawaban apa?" tanya Sakura. Sakura ingin membuka iPad-nya namun Sakura ingat iPad-nya itu habis baterai karena Sasuke tidak mengisinya penuh ketika mengembalikannya kepada Sakura.

"Cepatlah sampai di rumahmu dan buka. Kau akan tahu. Setelah kau sampai dan melihatnya, hubungi aku," Sasuke kemudian turun dari mobil Sakura dan ia menutup pintu mobil Sakura.

Sakura semakin penasaran. Setahu Sakura ia tidak pernah bertanya apa pun pada Sasuke lalu jawaban apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Karena rasa penasaran Sakura yang sangat tinggi. Akhirnya Sakura menjalankan mobilnya dan begitu sampai rumah Sakura langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan ia mengecas iPad-nya. Cukup lama Sakura membiarkan iPad-nya itu terisi beberapa persen. Setelah hidup Sakura langsung membuka folder yang dimaksud Sasuke. Ada dua video baru di sana. Sakura baru menyadarinya karena tadi ia memang tidak memerikas secara benar file-file di iPad-nya. Sakura membuka video yang pertama.

Video pertama sebuah animasi potongan-potongan game yang diedit. Video itu menceritakan kisah jatuh cinta. Ada juga beberapa kata-kata yang tampil di video itu. Kata-kata seperti. ' _When I fall in Love. Always happy and smile at the same time_ '. Lalu ada lagi kata-kata. ' _She change my life_ '. Banyak kata-kata indah di video itu. Sakura sampai tersenyum sendiri membaca kata-kata itu. Yang membuat Sakura senang dengan video itu adalah latar _sound_ yang digunakan. Beberapa lagu klasik dari pesohor musik terkenal. Dan saat video pertama berakhir, ada sebuah kata yang membuat Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya lebih lebar lagi.

 _Poets often use many words to say a simple thing. It take thought and time and rhyme to make a poem sing. With music and words i've been playing. For you i have written a song. To be sure that you know what i'm saying._

Kata-kata itu adalah puisi yang pernah Sakura tulis di _note_ -nya. Sakura sekarang tahu, ini pasti adalah video buatan Sasuke. Sasuke memakai kata-katanya itu. Sakura lalu membuka video yang kedua. Tampak wajah Sasuke yang langsung menyambutnya dengan senyum. Oh laki-laki itu merekam dirinya memakai iPad Sakura. Sakura langsung mendengar suara Sasuke.

" _Hallo Sakura-san, setelah kau membuka ini berarti kau sudah membuka video yang pertama duluan. Bagaimana video buatanku itu. Bagus? Aku menggabungkan antara game dan musik klasik. Hasinya sangat indah bukan. Ya indah, kuharap kau menyukainya. Aku meminjam kata-katamu itu. Aku suka kata-kata itu. Kau sepertinya memang berbakat,_ " Sakura mau tidak mau tersenyum. Sasuke kurang ajar, dia membuat Sakura seperti ini. Sakura kembali menonton video itu.

" _Kau tahu, aku berbohong kepadamu mengenai aku yang pergi ke luar kota. Aku tidak keluar kota. Seminggu ini aku berada di Tokyo. Maaf jika kau marah, aku hanya ingin jujur. Kau harus memaafkanku. Jangan marah padaku sebelum kau menyelesaikan pembayaran iPad-ku itu,_ " Sasuke tertawa mengucapkan hal itu. Sakura juga tertawa. Ternyata Sasuke adalah orang yang humoris. Sakura jadi penasaran mengapa Sasuke membohonginya.

" _Aku berbohong karena aku takut kau akan marah dan mengambil iPad-mu ini dariku. Aku takut kau marah dan kau tidak akan menemuiku lagi. Aku tahu aku salah karena menciummu dengan paksa waktu itu. Aku minta maaf setulus-tulusnya. Tapi harus kau tahu, semenjak aku menciummu waktu itu tiba-tiba ada yang salah dengan hatiku. Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu,_ " Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu. Sakura bahkan mengulangnya lagi.

" _Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu,_ " benar! Sakura tidak salah dengar. Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Sakura melanjutkan menonton videonya lagi.

" _Semakin sering aku melihat semua fotomu dan juga video kau yang bermain piano atau biola. Aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu. Aku juga jatuh cinta dengan kesukaanmu. Aku jatuh cinta pada musik klasik. Kau merubah hidupku. Awalnya aku tidak mempercayai perasaan ini karena kita tidak mengenal banyak. Tapi semakin aku memegang iPad-mu aku semakin mengenal dirimu dengan banyak. Aku mendengar lagu-lagu ciptaanmu. Itu membuat hatiku tenang ketika aku sedang pusing. Mungkin bagimu ini sangat tidak masuk akal, tapi aku mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku sering tertawa lucu mengingat pertemuan awal kita yang sangat kontras. Aku mengingatnya dengan baik,_ " Sakura tahu nafasnya sudah tidak menentu lagi. Ucapan Sasuke benar-benar membuat Sakura seperti tersiram ribuan bunga yang jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya.

" _Jadi itulah ungkapan perasaanku kepadamu. Aku tulus dan tidak berniat memain-mainkan ini seperti game. Jika kau sudah mendengar semuanya, segera hubungi aku. Jika kau tidak mempercayai ini semua kau boleh menyuruhku membuktikannya. Aku akan datang ketika kau memintaku menemuimu dan mengungkapkan semuanya di depanmu,_ " Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Sasuke memang kurang ajar. Ia berhasil membuat Sakura tersentuh seperti ini.

Tapi memang diakui Sakura ketika Sasuke menciumnya tadi terasa sangat tulus. Tidak seperti pertama kali. Lalu Sakura berpikir mengapa cinta itu cepat sekali hadir. Sakura seperti menemukan sendiri jawabannya di dalam pikirannya. Cinta itu tidak butuh waktu kapan ia akan hadir. Jika ia sudah merasuk maka selama apa pun dan sebentar apa pun dia akan tetap dengan rasa itu. Kata-kata itu langsung menjawab pikiran Sakura. Lalu bagaimana dengan hati Sakura sendiri. Apakah ia mempunyai perasaan kepada Sasuke?

Yang Sakura tahu tanpa sadar ia sendiri sering memikirkan Sasuke seminggu ini. Memang Sakura memikirkan Sasuke karena iPad Sakura berada di tangan Sasuke, tetapi tetap saja Sasuke menyangkut di pikirannya. Ia sering sekali mengharapkan Sasuke menelponnya dan mengajaknya bertemu meskipun untuk sekedar mengembalikan iPad-nya. Lalu Sakura sendiri seperti percaya saja barangnya selama ini ada di tangan Sasuke. Apa Sakura sendiri tanpa sadar sudah mengetahui jika Sasuke itu untuknya? Sakura segera mengambil telpon rumahnya dan menghubungi ponselnya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke sedang berbaring di kasurnya. Ia melihat foto-foto Sakura yang berada di ponsel Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum melihat foto Sakura dengan berbagai gayanya. Dan saat Sasuke tengah melihat foto-foto Sakura itu. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sakura berdering. Langsung tertulis 'rumah' dan Sasuke mengangkatnya. Awalnya tidak ada suara dan Sasuke memang sengaja diam.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," suara Sakura mulai terdengar. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya karena itu pertama kalinya Sakura memanggil namanya.

"Kau sudah menonton kedua video itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya," jawab Sakura.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jawaban? Kau bahkan tidak mengajukan pertanyaan untukku," jawab Sakura. Sasuke terkekek geli. Ia memang tidak mengajukan pertanyaan untuk Sakura di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Baiklah, bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" tanya Sasuke. "Karena aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan padamu," sambung Sasuke.

"Sekarang?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menjawabnya. "Baiklah, aku akan ke apartemenmu," balas Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan kerumahmu. Aku tahu dimana rumahmu," Sasuke kembali tertawa di ujung sana.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku pernah mengikutimu pulang," jawab Sasuke jujur. Sakura mau tidak mau tertawa.

"Cepatlah kemari. Aku menunggumu," Sakura langsung menutup telponnya. Ia lalu melemparkan tubuhnya di kasur dan kembali membuka iPad-nya. Sakura mengulang video Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya. Satu bagian yang paling sering Sakura ulang. Bagian ketika Sasuke mengucapkan ia mencintai Sakura.

.

* * *

.

"Aku ada di depan rumahmu. Cepatlah keluar," Sakura langsung menutup telponnya dan ia langsung keluar rumahnya. Ada mobil terparkir di depan pagar rumahnya. Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sakura langsung merasa canggung berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Nafas Sakura sedikit tidak beraturan dan jantung Sakura terasa berdetak beberapa kali lipat lebih cepat. Sasuke langsung menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan.

"Apa pertanyaan yang ingin kau ajukan?" Sakura membuka obrolan lebih dulu. Meskipun Sakura merasa suaranya sangat aneh terdengar.

"Hanya satu pertanyaan dan pertanyaan ini sangat berarti," kata Sasuke. Sakura menarik nafasnya perlahan. Ia juga gugup. "Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke. Saat itu Sakura seperti mendengar jantungnya sendiri jatuh ke lantai.

"Kuberikan kau waktu seminggu untuk menjawab," Sasuke berkata lagi. Sakura langsung menoleh cepat. Satu minggu? Artinya ia akan menggantung Sasuke. Satu minggu memang tidak berarti apa-apa. Namun untuk kejelasan status tentu itu waktu yang lama.

"Kenapa kau memberikanku waktu?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena aku tahu kau juga perlu berpikir. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu," jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu jika aku tidak butuh waktu menjawabnya apakah aku boleh menjawabnya sekarang?" tanya Sakura. Sekarang Sasuke menatap Sakura tepat di matanya lagi setelah tadi ia juga menatap mata Sakura ketika meminta Sakura menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ya kau boleh menjawabnya sekarang dan aku akan menerima apa pun hasilnya," jawab Sasuke dengan tegas. Sakura menghela nafasnya dengan perlahan.

"Kau membawa ponselku?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke sedikit mengernyit heran karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura menanyakan ponselnya.

"Aku membawanya, tadi aku menelponmu memakai ponselmu," jawab Sasuke. Sakura mencacungkan tangannya meminta ponselnya.

"Berikan padaku maka kau akan tahu jawabannya," ucap Sakura dengan yakin. Sasuke lalu mengambil ponsel Sakura dari saku celananya dan memberikannya kepada Sakura. Sakura nampak menuliskan sesuatu di ponselnya dan ia menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke. "Jika kau sudah tahu jawabannya maka lakukan apa yang paling ingin kau lakukan kepadaku, tapi masih dalam tahap yang wajar," sambung Sakura.

Sasuke lalu melihat ponsel Sakura dan ia langsung mendapati tulisan ' _Love you too and I do_ ' Sakura menulisnya di aplikasi ponselnya. Senyum langsung tersungging di wajah Sasuke. Dan tanpa ragu Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura. Wajah Sakura sendiri sudah memerah seperti strawberry. Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke. Di mobil Sasuke saat ini terputar lagu karya Henry Mancini, Love Story.

"Apa yang membuatmu membalas perasaanku?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyumnya.

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya percaya saja dengan semua kata hatiku sendiri," jawab Sakura. Memang mempercayai kata hati adalah yang paling baik untuk perasaan yang jujur.

"Terima kasih karena membalasnya dan memaafkan semua kesalahanku padamu," ucap Sasuke sambil memegang pipi Sakura.

"Memaafkan kesalahanmu? Enak saja, kau harus menebus semuanya nanti karena sudah membohongiku dan membuatku kesal dengan ulahmu," jawab Sakura dengan wajah kesal. Sasuke justru mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Ya aku terima hukumanmu itu nanti, tetapi saat ini izinkan aku untuk melakukan apa yang paling aku inginkan. Aku ingin menciummu. Itu saja," kata Sasuke. Lalu Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya juga. Sasuke langsung mencium Sakura dengan perlahan. Sakura menerimanya dengan hangat.

Begitulah cinta, tidak mengenal dimulai dengan rasa saling tidak suka satu sama lain atau dengan rasa saling suka satu sama lain. Dia akan tetap hadir memenuhi hati yang kosong. Tidak mengenal waktu dan tidak mengenal prosesnya. Dia akan hadir jika memang sudah waktunya hadir. Cinta itu simpel. Sebuah perasaan yang bisa membuatmu mengangkat sudut bibirmu jika mengingat semuanya. Itulah cinta yang paling indah dengan semua rasa yang ada di dalamnya.

.

 **TAMAT.**


End file.
